


and the flashbacks hurt

by irlbyron



Series: Abuse Survivor Marcus Keane [2]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlbyron/pseuds/irlbyron
Summary: the thing about triggers is that you never know when they're going to happen. they're not considerate like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning for past child abuse, not described in detail but heavily implied. mistreatment of a child is also described, specifically rough-handling of a child. disclaimer or straight-up claimer: i am an emotional abuse survivor so i'm writing from my own experiences with flashbacks.

“I don’t see why I have to come with you if all you’re doing is talking to everyone but the possibly possessed boy” Marcus grumbled, flicking a cigarette onto the pavement and grinding it out with his foot.

 

Tomás rolled his eyes and elbowed Marcus. “Because if we are working together, then we are working _together”_ He said, emphasizing the last word. “It won’t take long, all I ask is that you sit quietly and _listen.”_

 

“You know I don’t like families, especially with dads” Marcus murmured, but followed Tomás anyway.

 

Tomás nodded, and placed a gentle but firm hand on Marcus’ back as they walked to the door and knocked. “You’ll be fine. If you need to leave, you need to leave, I’ll make sure you get out fine.”

 

“Thanks love” Marcus acknowledged. “I’m sure I’ll be fine” He continued doubtfully.

 

The door in front of them opened, and they were welcomed inside by a frazzled-looking mother, with a stern father frowning in the background. Marcus disliked him on sight.

 

“Please come in, Fathers,” the mother hurried, sitting them down in the front room.

 

“Oh, I’m not a priest. Just an… expert, let’s say” Marcus corrected, smiling thinly and gesturing at his collar.

 

The mother nodded and the father just continued to frown. Marcus glared in return and then turned to Tomás, who nodded and looked at the mother.

 

“Please. Tell us what’s been happening in your home” He said, in that soft, welcoming tone that Marcus had never been able to genuinely master.

 

“Our son. He’s acting out, but not in the normal boy way. He’s behaving…. Almost spitefully and…”

 

Marcus had stopped listening and was watching the father out of the corner of his eye. The man was still glaring, now at the mother, and Marcus felt the man was very off putting and a potential barrier.

 

“He’s just being a normal kid- a bratty one, but a normal kid,” the father interjected, turning his glare to Tomás.

 

“That’s a sign” Marcus snapped. “Now let her talk.”

 

The mother continued talking, all while the father glared at Marcus who subsequently dug his nails into the palm of his finger and chewed on his lip.

 

Tomás saw his tense behaviour and nudged him. “Hey, you’re doing great” He whispered.

 

Marcus shook his head but kept started listening to the mother again. Honestly, he couldn’t be sure that this was a case of possession, demonic or otherwise. It honestly just sounded like the boy was beginning to develop troubling behaviours. But he didn’t understand kids that well. He’d never really been one.

 

They’d been talking a while, discussing the oppositional behaviours of the boy, when the boy in question burst into the house, and slammed the door behind him, evidently home from school. The father rose from his seat and marched over to the boy and grabbed him by the shoulder.

 

“Where were you? School finished an hour ago, did it not?” The father snapped.

 

Marcus instinctively tried to stand up to defend the lad, but Tomás grabbed his arm tight. “Don’t,” he whispered. “I know but don’t.”

 

Marcus stayed sat down but glowered at the father who had taken hold of the boy’s arm and had dragged him into the living room. “Listen, if you think there’s something seriously wrong with my kid then prove it. Otherwise, he’s just another kid going through a phase and I don’t need you to ‘fix him’.”

 

The mother stood up and tried to release the boy from the father’s grip, but he shoved her away, muttering about ‘damn kids’ and ‘wasting everyone’s time’ and pushed the boy up the stairs and stormed into the kitchen. The mother sat into a chair opposite Marcus and Tomás and sighed into her hands.

 

Tomás glanced over at Marcus and saw his eyes had glazed over and his face had gone blank. He was having a flashback, triggered by the father’s rough-handling of the boy, and Tomás needed to get him out of there now.

 

“Excuse me madam, we’ll be right back” Tomás said quickly, and took Marcus by the arm.

 

“Is he ok….?” the mother began to ask before Tomás had hauled an almost drunkenly zoned out Marcus outside and sat him on the kerb.

 

“Marcus, Marcus I need you to come back now. You’re not there” Tomás implored. Marcus didn’t respond, just stared blankly into space as Tomás crouched in front of him. “Marcus, please, come back to me. You’re safe now, your father can’t hurt you again. They can’t hurt you ever again.” Tomás cradled Marcus’ head softly and looked into his unseeing eyes. “Please, my love.”

 

“Dad” Marcus whispered. “Leave her alone, please, it was my fault.”

 

“No, Marcus, you’re not there. You’re here with me, with Tomás. Father Tomás Ortega. Come back, Marcus.”

 

Neither men had noticed the mother standing at the door watching. She called out, trying to get Tomás’ attention. “Can I help? Does he need something?”

 

Tomás’ head snapped up and dropped his hands from Marcus’ face. “N-no. Sorry, he’s alright.”

 

“Was it my husband?” She asked sadly.  

 

“No, it’s not your fault” Tomás replied. “He’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

As if on cue, Marcus’ head snapped up and he locked eyes with Tomás. “Tomás? What happened? Where am I?”

 

Tomás sighed in relief. “It’s ok, mi amor, you’re safe. You had a flashback, I think.”

 

Marcus groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Fuck me, are you kidding? Again?”

 

“It’s ok, Marcus, it’s ok. You did nothing wrong. You’re safe now” Tomás soothed, taking Marcus’ hands and squeezing them.

 

Marcus shuddered and took his hands away to retrieve his lighter and a cigarette from his pocket. He lit in and puffed smoke from the corner of his mouth. “I’m sorry, Tomás. I know we had work to do, I’m sorry.”

 

“Nonsense” A new voice appeared, and Marcus and Tomás looked up to see the mother holding a glass of water. “If anyone should apologise, it’s my husband. I wish he wouldn’t act like that.” She sat down next to Marcus and handed him the glass. “I don’t suppose you got my name. I’m Shannon. My husband is Michael.”

 

Marcus nodded and drained the water from the glass. “Very sorry to trouble you, Shannon. I’m sure Tomás here can help you with your son, whatever’s troubling him.”

 

Shannon took the glass. “Thank you. I am starting to think it may just be our son acting out at his father.”

 

“Just make sure he never hurts either of you. If he ever does, you can tell us immediately and we’ll get you safe” Marcus implored.

 

“Thank you, you two. I’ll contact you if anything comes up” Shannon said, and walked back inside and closed the door.

 

Tomás took Marcus’ hand and helped him up. “Marcus, it’s ok. Don’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault".

 

Marcus dropped his cigarette again and pulled Tomás into a hug. “I’m really sorry” He mumbled into Tomás’ neck. “I want it to stop.”

 

“I know, my dear” Tomas shushed, pulling back and kissing Marcus’ forehead. “Don’t worry. Let’s go home now.”

 

They got into the car, Tomás driving, and drove off back to Tomás’ apartment where Marcus could calm down in peace.  


**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments and kudos, they keep me running and send me requests at irlbyron on tumblr


End file.
